School's for Fools
School's For Fools is the 15th episode of Kids Incorporated. With exams looming, the Kid refuses to take his schoolwork seriously. David Hasselhoff (then starring on NBC's "Knight Rider") guest stars. Plot Summary The episode opens with "Teacher, Teacher" (during which Riley hangs a sign advertising David Hasselhoff appearing at the Coco Club for one night only). The kids then prepare to study for finals...except for the Kid, who despite his grades dropping significantly refuses to study even under threat of being held back; desiring instead to be a superstar like David Hasselhoff (Renee - who clearly has a crush on the Hoff - answers Kid's question on whether anyone asks Hasselhoff about geography with "Not on a first date"). The kids then prepare to quiz each other only to have the Kid continue blowing them off; resulting in Gloria attempting to reason with him ("Out of Touch"). By now the kids have gone to the school library; where the Kid is still not even attempting to take the exams seriously (such as blurting out "Boy George" as his answer to a question on who said "That's one small step for man" and sneaking a music magazine in), then as the bell rings, Kid bails on the others to see the Hoff ("Break My Stride"). Kid then proceeds to blow off the other's attempts to confront or reason with him over the fact he was in serious danger of flunking out (even threatening to quit Kids Incorporated); however Gloria then gets an idea on what to do. Back at the P*lace; Riley attempts to stall Kid from leaving for the Coco Club, however the effort seems to fail. Unbeknownst to Kid, however, David Hasselhoff was listening the entire time; allowing the Hoff an opportunity to set the Kid straight on getting his education. The others are present, and not surprisingly Renee is completely starstruck (upon seeing Renee's reaction, Stacy comments; "You'll have to excuse her, she's very emotional."). We then see Kids Incorporated perform "Do You Love Me" with Hasselhoff as guest vocalist, followed by Hasselhoff giving out autographed pictures while Kid finally gets the message on getting an education, setting up closing song "We Got the Beat". Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria * Jerry Sharell - Mickey * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guest * David Hasselhoff - Himself Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Aaron Hamilton * Mario Lopez * Carletta Prince * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Teacher, Teacher" (.38 Special cover; performed by Mickey) * "Out of Touch" (Hall & Oates cover; performed by Gloria) * "Break My Stride" (Matthew Wilder cover; performed by Kid) * "Do You Love Me" (The Contours cover; performed by David Hasselhoff) * "We Got the Beat" (The Go-Gos cover; performed by Renee and Stacy) Trivia * This was one of at least two episodes focusing on the Kid being a less than disciplined student; along with Season 3's "Rockin' Saddles". * This would not be the last time either Kids Incorporated or David Hasselhoff would perform "Do You Love Me"; as the song would also appear in the Season 7 episode "Teen Spotlight" while Hasselhoff would perform the song on a 1992 episode of his later series "Baywatch" titled "The Reunion". * This episode marks the debut of Carletta Prince as the band's keyboard player; replacing Shanice Wilson (who departed for reasons unknown but would soon embark on a successful recording career of her own). Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 1 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes written by Marc B. Ray Category:Episodes written by John Boni Category:Episodes directed by Gary Halvorson